For the Hearing Impaired
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...
1. Red

10-19-10

1:34am

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 1–Red**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

She hated the job they were currently stuck doing.

Another "heated debate" with _him_ during class led to detention for both of them. And today's detention was purely paper-_work_.

They were to make enough packets for the entire student body on the new (ahem) dress code – to be followed _at all times_. This meant, making copies of all ten pages (back and front!), putting them in order and then stapling.

The teacher expected at least a third of this task to be done in the next two hours. She obviously had more faith in that copy machine than anyone who actually used it on a regular basis.

Blossom sighed for the nth time and hit the copy button again.

So far she only had three more pages to copy before they could start stapling. And while she leaned over the copy machine like it was the only thing keeping her upright, Brick sat calmly on top of the table opposite it in the small room and watched her.

They hadn't spoken to each other since getting sentenced earlier that day.

Brick stared at Blossom's back as she grabbed the finished stack and placed it on another table next to the machine before putting the next to copy about a bazillion times.

Every fifteen minutes he would open his mouth, but after an intake of breath and a moment's hesitation he would close it and remain quiet.

He knew when she was done with the copies because she wordlessly moved the stack onto the table before turning to him with a hard stare.

He immediately jumped off the table and grabbed the stapler to hold up.

Blossom had to roll her eyes. One stapler. One! Were they really expected to get _anything_ done?

She went to the larger table, where he sat before, and started grabbing one paper from each stack (in order), then moved to the smaller table to finish the packet with the remaining three stacks there.

She handed him the finished packet. He stapled. She was already working on the next.

This routine continued on seamlessly, neither of the two speaking or making any sounds at all. Blossom was too focused to begin sighing again and Brick didn't look at her as he took each packet to staple.

It was tedious. It was boring. She almost forgot stack number 5 but remembered just in time.

She handed him another packet and looked to their slowly growing pile of The Completed.

She sighed and snatched from stack 1, and then 2, and then she gasped and dropped what she was holding.

Brick turned his head towards Blossom as she made a hiss of pain, hunching over in the other direction.

Still, he put down the stapler and walked over, even as she tried to keep her hand hidden from him and ignored his presence.

He smiled and slowly reached around to grab her hand anyway. She tugged a bit, but refused to look at him.

His gaze went from her reluctant face to the slit made across two fingers – not deep or open enough for blood to come out but still looking red with just enough sting.

Brick felt as she tried again to pull away from his grip.

And then he noticed he had been wrong. It was starting to bleed a little.

So he did the only thing that seemed natural.

He stuck the two fingers in his mouth (not mindful of where her hands had been) and sucked to take away any excess blood and temporarily slow down circulation in those digits.

Blossom's head snapped up in surprise when she felt the unexpected action.

Brick smiled when he caught her eyes. He pulled away her fingers and stared. As much as he wished he had the magic touch, they still needed a band-aid or something. Even if it was only to make her feel better (because the bleeding had basically ceased).

So he kept the hold on her hand and dragged her out to the nurse's office to ask for some (and of course they'd use the sink to wash her hands of his saliva because that wasn't curative...or sanitary).

_Sorry_, he said without words. _I'll make it better_, Blossom heard.

And they both knew he didn't mean the measly injury she'd attained.

So she didn't fight him for her hand back, or argue when he carefully washed it and put on two band-aids, one for each finger.

He didn't notice her subdued behavior.

Because all he heard was, _Thanks._

**xoxo**

**10-19-10**

**2:02am**

I have three chapters written so far, one for each couple of PPG/RRB. They aren't connected in any way but have that similar theme between them. Who knows, maybe I'll write more but the status of the story will be 'Complete' from the beginning because each chapter is separate.

So far I think I like this chapter best. I'll post the next in a few days.

Thanks for reading, and if you wanna see what I'm up to then check my profile for updates.

Also, I'm not sure if the title for this fic might come across as offensive to anyone and I am sorry if you do get offended. My advice to you is...Get. Over. It. =]

You know I like this idea so much I think it might be nice to extend it beyond romance and into family or friendship... Hmm... Time will tell, right?

10-24-10

1:07pm


	2. Green

10-20-10

7:45pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 2–Green**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He stared down the hallway to where she stood at her locker, emptying quite a few things onto the floor. He had just closed his own locker and contemplated walking over to talk to her.

But then Butch looked down and felt embarrassed. Which was ridiculous because the hallway was empty – it was past five in the afternoon. The only reason the two of them were still in school was because of soccer practice.

It had been a pretty good day actually.

Until it wasn't.

He thought he'd had it all together. Grades were good. Soccer was excellent. And most importantly...he and Buttercup were seeing each other.

Nothing too dramatic or overly-romantic. (But he wasn't sure if that was because she avoided it, or he did.)

And he thought his life was finally damn near perfect because, well, having a boyfriend or girlfriend kind of messes with one's head. He was _happy_ with her. And he assumed she was happy with him too.

Except that today the boys and girls soccer teams had been forced to share the field during practice because of some scheduling conflict. (Which sucked.)

The coaches gave up trying to divide up the space and let the students do what they wanted. (Which was cool.) And so most of the players divvied up themselves to have an unofficial, just-for-fun game. (Which was _awesome_.)

It's not like that bothered him, Butch thought as he opened his locker again and forgot what he was looking for in there.

It was because Buttercup hadn't joined in the game. Because she had sat around with a bunch of his own teammates. Because she was the only girl sitting with them as they talked and she laughed and they _flirted_. (Which led to him kicking the ball towards the goal...and missing by five feet to the right.)

Now he was a little uneasy and confused.

Buttercup, for her part, couldn't actually deny what she had been doing. She wasn't _well-versed_ in the science of flirting and being hit on, but she wasn't oblivious either.

Besides, it was just fun sitting around with people and joking and laughing and _having a good time_.

So yeah, she'd admit she didn't pick up on it at first, but she had been kind of flirting back. (That is, if being a smartass with a grin actually counted.)

Whatever, she thought, it wasn't like her and Butch were _seriously dating_. Sometimes it felt like all they did was hang out like friends. They had only kissed a few times.

This was what led Butch to assume Buttercup hadn't been happy with him.

Then again, maybe it'd be clearer if he didn't _assume_ things and they actually _talked_ about everything. Easier said than done, because it was one of those things that was a weak point for both of them.

Butch looked up to find Buttercup's locker still open, things still on the floor, but she was gone.

But a few seconds later she walked out of the nearest classroom door with a garbage bin in hand, which she started throwing papers in.

By then he was obviously staring, and with nothing to do. Buttercup didn't seem to notice, and if she did she didn't acknowledge him.

He closed his locker carefully, and decided that maybe they should talk about this, or...everything.

She stood up straight, staring into her (almost clean and organized) locker with a hand on her hip as he lost his nerve, not knowing how to start that serious kind of conversation.

Then, she piled books back into the locker before picking up her bookbag, about to close it and he decided that being a chicken really didn't suit him.

Buttercup glanced over her shoulder in surprise after having felt a presence. She opened her mouth with a great intake of breath, not even sure what she would say.

But then Butch just gave a lop-sided smile and stepped into her personal space, arms circling her waist, one hand landing on the other and resting on her stomach.

She stiffened a moment with wide eyes, more than a little alarmed.

Butch ignored her and leaned closer, putting his chin on her shoulder with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath, and then sighed.

But Buttercup heard, _Why?_

She didn't respond to the unasked question. At first.

Then her head bowed and she shrugged (even with his head on her shoulder). _I...don't know_, he heard. She sighed as well. _I didn't mean to._

He turned his head and kissed her neck softly. _S'okay._ And then scraped his teeth across skin. (Something that Buttercup would have protested and become embarrassed by, had anyone else been around.)

_Mine_, his action said.

She smiled and leaned back into him, then placed her hands on his.

_Mine_, she said right back.

Butch, for once, was glad they weren't so good with words.

**xoxo**

**10-20-10**

**11:21pm**

I will get on with posting this next chapter now. Maybe I should start writing more chapters soon. There is one more that's already done though.

10-27-10

8:52pm


	3. Blue

10-23-10 (not really sure actually)

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 3–Blue**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

They didn't say anything on the walk home.

The only sounds were cars passing by, a few birds unseen but still chirping contentedly, and Bubbles mumbling the words to a song that was stuck in her head.

Boomer stared ahead while his companion shook her head to the beat that he couldn't hear.

It wasn't an unusual event for the two; they walked home together after school a lot. And the silence normally wasn't uncomfortable at all.

Except today had been a more...eventful kind of day.

Okay, so what? The two just happened to admit that they have feelings for each other that extend beyond friendship earlier. It wasn't a big deal...right?

Boomer glanced blankly at the girl walking beside him.

Bubbles was smiling as she mumbled the words, closing her eyes for a moment and losing herself in the song.

He wondered if anything had actually changed between them. He wondered if...he actually _wanted_ anything to change.

It wasn't as if they had had time to talk about any of it. After he said it, she had smiled and said something like, "So do I," and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the bell rang and they had to get to class.

Neither made any promise for later, or plans to discuss it further. They just separated and went to class.

Boomer kind of felt silly to be thinking this over so much. Stereotypically it was the girl who obsessed over this stuff, right?

After feeling his gaze finally leave her, Bubbles opened her eyes and suppressed a sigh.

As adorable as she was, and as many guys had confessed their feelings to her over her lifetime...this was still the _first time_ she had confessed such feelings to anyone else.

Even though she was sure she had played it cool earlier, now she was sweating it. What happens next?

Do they just start hanging out more? Is one of them supposed to propose a date? Should one of them be asking the other to be his/her girlfriend/boyfriend?

How exactly does this whole dating thing start anyway?

They came to a stop at the big intersection with the crosswalk signal that told them to wait with the open palm image.

Boomer glanced at his companion once more before sighing, as if exasperated with himself.

And then he just took hold of the hand swinging near his own, causing Bubbles to jump out of her skin.

She turned her head slowly to see Boomer's fingers in-between her own, and then up to his face where he was still watching the signal expectantly.

Before she could get used to the arrangement the signal changed to walk and Boomer began moving again, and deliberately tugged her to continue as well.

_Come on_, he said and she was forced to follow.

Bubbles thought maybe he just did it to get them across the street without getting separated through the dense crowd that had formed.

But then they walked the next block in silence – the crowd almost gone – and he still hadn't let go.

She looked down and tried to let her fingers slip away from his, but he knew what she was doing and locked his hand onto hers.

_No_, he told her. _The hard part's over, right?_

And she glanced back, past the crosswalk and thick crowd of pedestrians to the walls of a specific hallway in their school.

Her fingers gripped his tighter again.

_Yeah_, she agreed.

**xoxo**

**10-24-10**

**around 1am**

Well thank you for the reviews and support. I think I was anxious about reviews because I'm turning into an attention whore (XD) or something.

Anyway, I also have two more chapters done. Of course I'll wait about three days or so before updating again. I'm pretty sure chapter 1 is still my favorite...so far.

Don't you wonder...Why is it so much easier to say things without saying anything sometimes?

10-31-10

1:50am


	4. PPG

10-28-10

10:43pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 4–PPG**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Looking in from the outside the house was dark and quiet, the way it should be on a random weeknight at almost two in the morning.

At one forty-seven a glowing light illuminated the living room, easily seen through the not-quite-closed front window's blinds.

She sat on the couch with her feet up, not a very lady-like position to be sitting in. But then again it was almost two a.m. and she should have been in bed anyway so who cares about being proper?

She was forced to keep the TV on mute for fear that any sound might wake up someone. It didn't matter anyway because her attention span at the moment in time was so short that she couldn't stick with one channel for more than a minute before changing it in an effort to find something else to capture her interest.

It didn't matter, she sighed.

She put the remote next to her on the sofa and pressed her face into her knees, blonde hair in two messy ponytails falling over her shoulders.

A figure stood at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Bubbles?" she asked.

Said girl whipped her head around to stare as one of her older sisters walked closer to where she sat. Bubbles immediately picked up the remote and continued channel surfing, not even trying to take in any of the programs she passed.

Buttercup took a seat next to Bubbles and watched the television without another word. She wasn't exactly good with words.

Of course it was like the third of their trio had sensed something, even in her sleep, and woke up to find her sisters out of bed. Blossom arrived at the scene in confusion, staring at the two.

She opened her mouth to ask what was going on until she walked around the couch to see them both staring blankly at the television with Bubbles on the verge of destroying the remote control in her channel surfing quest.

So Blossom took the empty seat on Bubbles' other side before gently prying the remote from her hand, leaving them to watch an infomercial on a _revolutionary!_ bug repellent.

"It's just a night in the hospital," Blossom said, breaking the silence. "One night and he'll be back tomorrow."

Buttercup nodded stoically but Bubbles just stared at the TV, seemingly interested.

Blossom sighed after a minute of no response.

Sure, the Professor was always coming up with crazy things in the lab but he knew his limits.

...Right?

Well, okay so he got a little overenthusiastic and didn't think enough about his safety sometimes but so far they (he) had come out okay after a few scrapes.

Trying to reassure Bubbles wasn't going well this time though.

They should have known when she didn't get teary-eyed or force her way into the ambulance with him. She had been quiet since the incident – completely out of character.

_He'll be okay. He'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about._

All things Blossom had said during and after the trip to the hospital, with a cheerful smile and a bounce in her step.

But after they got home and an hour more of Bubbles' silence even Buttercup had adopted a broody demeanor. Then all hope of Blossom keeping everyone's spirits up, including her own, faded faster than the sunset.

Now she sat with her sisters, the TV on mute (for what – everyone in the house was awake...), in the middle of the night, all three of them wondering and worrying.

It would've been nice to have the right words to say.

They watched on as so much was promised in one little bottle.

Bubbles glanced at the remote on the coffee table.

She wanted to snatch it up and just change the channel. Turn away from anything unwanted.

To regain control.

Commercials were such a drag. But in order to sit through her favorite TV show she had to endure the commercials.

Buttercup glanced at Bubbles before placing her hand on the blonde's hesitantly.

Bubbles started at the action and turned with wide eyes to her sister.

Buttercup smiled.

_He'll be fine_, her eyes said with confidence.

And he always was.

Blossom leaned her head onto Bubbles' shoulder, taking hold of her other hand easily. She took a deep, calming breath.

_**We'll **__be fine_.

Bubbles leaned back into the couch, planting her feet on the floor slowly. She squeezed both their hands back.

With fingers laced together the three stared at the screen, enduring the overenthusiastic man selling what had to be a crackpot product.

**xoxo**

**10-30-10**

**12:38am**

Okay, I think it's time to post. I have one more chapter done after this one, but there are still more ideas waiting to be written. I should get on that.

This chapter starts a shift to some other types of moments other than romance. I've already changed the genre and summary a bit. I will still probably write more romance later though.

11-4-10

1:22am


	5. RRB

10-30-10

11:21pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 5–RRB**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Sure, they were teenagers. (Teenage _boys_.) And yeah, it was Saturday. (After_noon_.) And one would expect them to be outside, running around and enjoying their youth. (But no.)

All three sat around feeding their souls into the magic box against the wall with their tools in hand and an important mission in mind.

Sounds of death and carnage were heard as images of terror displayed themselves in graphic detail, yet neither of the three flinched or even blinked.

Brick, Butch and Boomer easily completed their objections and were sent to another screen, displaying their stats.

"Ha," Brick said as soon as they were done (mostly to himself), obviously indicating 'that was a piece of cake'.

Butch glanced at his older brother but Boomer's gaze remained on the television.

After a brief struggle over what to choose next they were off yet again in some strange scenario fighting for their lives while simultaneously trying to complete the objectives given to them.

They were adequately skilled gamers to be sure...but flukes happen.

Brick watched as his portion of the screen flashed red; he was under attack.

But by the time he realized it came from behind, it was too late and he was forced to look on in horror as his character died (a long and over exaggerated death) while some creature stood over his body, still going at it.

Stabbed in the back. What a cliché.

Brick glared at the TV with his teeth clenched. Now he had to wait an entire minute (somehow made longer by the countdown on-screen) before he could be resurrected and get back into the game.

Boomer and Butch glanced at their older brother in surprise as the events had transpired, though they weren't distracted enough to let the same fate befall them.

With the quick reflexes (of his character) and a swift mind (that was _all_ him), Butch landed on the scene and diced up the creature before it had a chance to come at him.

Boomer happened to be nearby Brick's respawn point and tossed a weapon to the floor, offering it.

Brick picked it up and they were back in business.

_Stupid thing_, they all seemed to think.

And for the next two minutes they stayed closer together in combat, working their way through the building.

The mission was harder than the last and somehow ended up being a failure. Once one objective was lost they exited the game and all three boys dropped their controllers (albeit gently because that stuff wasn't exactly cheap).

They turned to look at each other. Butch shot a wry grin and shrugged.

_Whatever_, the action said, knowing the failure might have been his fault. He could have gone after the sought item while the creature was distracted instead of seeking revenge.

Brick shrugged right back, not angry at all.

Boomer let his eyelids droop and brows go up.

The game they could always play again. No back-stabbing creature would get in the way next time...as long as there was someone there to watch it.

But for now Boomer grabbed a phone and they decided on pizza.

**xoxo**

**Seeing** as it's been a while since I played a video game (besides LOZ in the beginning of the summer) I had to keep things vague.

10-31-10

12:48pm

I realize that I haven't gotten around to thanking my reviewers! So not only will I say thank you for the support but I will also mention your pen names!

**Bubblycutie** (reviewed every chapter so far!)** –** **Ronmione x3** (three chapters!)** –** **blazingeyes –** **animeskullgirl16** (every chapter so far as well!)** –** **dancer-purple –** **FKS –** **RenChii**

There are also the people who have added this story to their favorites list, which actually means something to me (because I suppose I look into things a lot more than I should). Actually it's also basically the same people listed above and also someone named **The Winds of Chaos** who happened to read a bunch of my PPG stories around the same time and added a bunch of them to their favs list.

Thank you for the support, and I'm just glad that you enjoy what I write.

Time to post this chapter. I also have the next one ready so it'll be out in a few days as well. =]

11-8-10

5:34pm


	6. Take Your Pick

11-5-10

12:43am

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 6–Take Your Pick**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Was it so hard for any day this week to go _right_?

She tore through campus at a speed that made heads turn.

The professor had gone out of town for a convention and left the three sisters alone for the week. Which meant that they hadn't had a home-cooked meal since his departure. There were only so many times they could enjoy take-out and pizza before one of them attempted cooking and ultimately burned down the house.

Not to mention she had tripped on her way down the stairs the other day due to her fluffy socks – which she had worn because it was _that season_. This resulted in a bruised back and arm. (And a whole lot of resentment towards the steps and socks in question.)

Speaking of the season, she had _almost_ slipped on ice at least three times in two days. Each time it was a heart pounding, ohmygodohmygod moment before she somehow caught herself or found balance in some strange position with her arms grasping at air and legs bending awkwardly. And every time she had been in a very public place and people had turned to watch as she embarrassedly shifted back to a normal stance.

School – always an opportunity for misfortune – granted her a failing grade on a test she had studied an entire week for. As it turned out, she had been studying the _wrong chapters_ in the textbook. But what could she do? Jump up in the middle of the exam and try to beg the teacher for a make-up? (Not that the thought didn't cross her mind...) That would be too humiliating.

So she sat through the entire period, which had ended only two minutes ago, and fled the scene before anyone could ask "How do you think you did?" and she would break down into sobs at her stupidity.

"Hey!" a voice said loudly, and footsteps pounded the ground, getting closer.

She was stopped with a hand on her shoulder, jerking her around a bit but she kept her face downcast.

Ah, it was her knight in shining armor. No need to glance up for her to recognize the voice that had the ability to make her heart stop for a moment. (Even if they had been dating for two months now.)

He smiled and waited, the hand still on her shoulder.

But she took a deep sigh, closing her eyes as well.

It wasn't even the end of the day and she was tired beyond hope. What could possibly help set her straight at this point?

Well besides going back in time and correcting some errors and avoiding other mistakes...

His smile slowly faded and he looked at her, in equal parts curious and concerned. He even tilted his head and leant over a bit to get a look at her downcast face.

The hand on her shoulder relocated to a finger under her chin.

_Are you okay? What's wrong?_ his look asked.

Her shrug said it all. _Where do I begin?_

They had another two minutes before the late bell rang and next class would start.

He smiled in the confident way that only a truly amazing boyfriend can, and put both hands on her cheeks to draw them closer together for a simple kiss. Not too short and chaste, or too long and showy.

Just enough to say, _Everything will be fine_.

As much as he wished it was that simple, well...it wasn't.

When he pulled back, she pulled away completely.

_Kisses don't make everything better_, she turned away and checked the clock on the nearest school building with another dejected sigh.

His hand landed on her shoulder once more, waiting for her to look at him again.

She glanced over in surprise, the forlorn expression gone for the moment.

She saw his eyes…and then that was it.

_But at least I wanted to make everything better,_ his earnest eyes told her, his entire expression made her see.

She stared blankly, a little baffled at first.

The very idea he was giving her definitely meant something.

So she couldn't help the smile and bashful look as the realization came to her. He smiled back as her eyes looked down, but this time in appreciation at what he didn't even need to say.

**xoxo**

**11-6-10**

**1:24am**

Well, of the three couples I've explored in the first three chapters this one is left a mystery for a reason. I wasn't sure who to give it to but then I decided you could use your imagination and take your pick.

But I would love to know, while you were reading this chapter who did you imagine? Who were the two characters that came to mind while you read?

11-7-10

1:48am

I should have posted this chapter earlier today but I got wrapped up in some things.

Anyway, the last chapter where I thanked my reviewers thus far…I didn't mean for it to be some competition or anything weird. I was just noticing how many times you guys reviewed. And once again thank you.

I actually don't have any more chapters written after this, so I should get on that.

Hope you enjoyed, and tell me what you thought.

11-13-10

10:14pm


	7. PDA

11-20-10

12:48am

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 7–PDA**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

How many ways were there to kill a man?

This was what she thought about while pushing her way through the crowded halls.

Or maybe maiming would be a better idea...

Her face burned as a group of guys winked and sent grins her way.

Damnit.

If it were any other day she would have flipped them off or shouted something that would severely insult their manhood and effectively shut them up. If it were any other damn day she wouldn't have let it happen...but it did.

It was the beginning of the day, just after homeroom as students were sifting through their lockers and discussing what they would do as soon as school was out (it was Friday after all).

She had been doing the former, sticking a huge history book into her bag, when her oh-so-_ass_ of a boyfriend had practically hopped over with a smile. She had smiled back quickly, not knowing what would happen next...

Yes, they were dating and people weren't shocked anymore but she drew the line at most, if not all, forms of PDA. A quick kiss on the lips she didn't really mind, but swapping spit or even sitting in his lap at lunch made her want to melt into the ground.

She didn't pay much attention as he lightly, almost unnoticeably, nuzzled the side of her neck and then planted a few soft kisses that would have made her giggle unintentionally if she weren't looking for her calculator in that damn locker.

So maybe that was it! If she hadn't been so distracted she would have realized...

His hands moved to her waist, and as she reached into the locker the shirt rode up and his hands were suddenly on skin. His fingers tickled a spot that...well, tickled.

It made her realize what he was doing and where they were so she turned around (breaking his contact) to verbally slap him upside the head.

Except before she could he had one hand back at her waist, the other behind her head and pressed his lips against hers.

Unexpected, shocking and disorienting. Because kissing him... It was just really easy to get lost.

So she relented for a few moments at first. But then the eerie sound of _nothing_ crept up, causing her to push him away and open her eyes to most of the student body staring at them in deafening silence.

"You–" she started, with such emotion and a fierce expression...that she didn't even know how she wanted to finish that line.

He just grinned with a shrug. "How could I resist?" was his only response.

There was nothing that could undo the event though. By lunch the entire school was still talking about it and people were shooting her suggestive looks that she could have easily deflected if she weren't still in shock at how this had happened in the first place.

She liked to keep her private life _private_. High school was already filled with enough drama-sucking teens. While other students might have enjoyed creating it (on some sick level), she wanted to avoid it as much as possible. _He_ knew all this, and still!

Her sisters tried to reassure her that it wasn't a big deal; in fact it would be forgotten by Monday.

But that was just as a few girls came over and asked what it was like to kiss him and she jumped up, ready to attack (but held back by her siblings).

"I hate him, I hate him," she kept murmuring to herself throughout class while receiving looks and mocking kissy faces. Her mantra soon turned into, "He's going to die. He is _going_ to _die_."

By the end of the day, as she was forcing her way through the crowd of students equally excited to have the weekend start, she had fallen into a much calmer state of being.

She ignored looks, raised her brows challengingly at words and narrowed her eyes randomly (causing the recipient to _shut the hell up_ quickly).

She started across the school grounds at a brisk pace that – coupled with the slight breeze – made her hair bounce, before she stopped suddenly at an abrupt sound.

The girl glanced around in surprise just as the sharp sound erupted _again_. As if she hadn't heard the first time.

_Honk honk._

She looked over just as the realization dawned on her...and saw her _wonderful_ boyfriend for the first time since that morning. It was a good thing too, because the snarl instantly reappeared on her face.

He was sitting in his car (old and an ugly olive green) with one arm out the window and a grin on his face.

She stared back with a hard look and eventually crossed her arms, not budging an inch from where she stood five yards away.

His eyes rolled upward with a 'you gotta be kidding' look.

More students were pouring out the front doors, moving towards their own vehicles or out the school gates on foot. Many of them glanced over at the confrontation taking place.

She took a few steps closer, though not by much, and he thought it was over...until she stopped.

_You had better run me over, before I __**kill you**_, she glared (intensely enough for some people to flinch).

He just looked away while shaking his head. _It wasn't that big a deal._

At such a callous response to ruining her reputation and creating problems in her no-longer nonexistent social life she walked over to the front of the car and pulled her leg back, ready to give it one really good kick.

The horn honked suddenly, surprising her and making her look up.

He had this horrified, slightly angry look asking, _What the hell?_

And for a moment she stopped, planting her foot back on the ground, and stared at him.

Students and even some teachers were standing by, waiting for something bad to happen (to him and maybe the car as well). Waiting...for her to create a story for them to relive for the next few weeks as witnesses. Waiting for the predictable, inevitable repercussions of his actions from earlier that day. Waiting..._expectantly_.

She closed her eyes and shook her head at herself, tilting it down in defeat.

It was a sign that he recognized. So he honked the horn once more and she looked up to see his grin.

_Just get in_, he honked again. _You can punish me later_, his not-so-cocky smile said, knowing she was upset and trying not to push her over the edge...in public.

She rolled her eyes upward and took a deep breath to remain calm, before walking around to the passenger door.

But the evil smirk on her face as she shut the door guaranteed, _Oh, I will._

And not in a good way.

**xoxo**

**11-20-10**

**2:21pm**

Well, this chapter was kind of fun to write, even though I had no idea what would happen exactly. The only fragmented idea that started this had to do with him honking the horn with the 'just get in here' implication. But then after finishing a chapter of another fic I wanted to start this and I think I thought more deeply about what should happen a night or two ago. And late last night (in the AM, as you can see) I started writing it.

I think this one is obvious who the couple is, but if it isn't who did you think it was? And maybe you could tell me what "clues" exactly led you to that conclusion?

I guess not all things you need to "say" to someone are...pleasant. Right? XD

I still have more ideas to write. I'm just happy that these one-shots/drabbles are seemingly easy for me to write and I have fun with it. They don't take long and I love to reread them.

I do have to say I'm surprised at the reviews I received for chapter 6. I had no idea you guys would be all sleuthy and clever and use supposed "clues" to determine who the characters were. I thought it was just really ambiguous. I have to say I'm kind of proud that you guys pay attention to such small details. Even though the truth is I still don't know who the couple was. XD It's still up for personal interpretation. Just glad you liked it.

Ciao, until next time. (Hopefully I'll write something and post within the week.)

4:28pm


	8. Appreciation

11-30-10

9:36pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 8–Appreciation**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He looked up, seeing his favorite person sitting across the table. He waited until she glanced up as well, to see him watching her with a slight smile.

She paused and raised her brows at him with a 'what are you doing?' smile on her face.

The rest of the table's occupants, their siblings, didn't notice the glances being exchanged.

His smile widened slowly and he brought his elbows to rest on the table with hands clasped in the air.

The slightly confused, though happy smile on her face just became a little more baffled.

He could practically hear her ask, _Why are you watching me?_ in that puzzled and curious voice. The same voice she used when she was uncertain but didn't want to seem ignorant.

Now that he had her attention she couldn't turn back to the book she had been looking through. Or the food she was about to spoon into her mouth.

He shook his head, completely unable to suppress the grin that took over his face.

Her brows came together now, seeming slightly offended and thinking she had done something embarrassing without realizing. She reached up to swipe at her face. Maybe she accidentally scratched a pen across her cheek again...

But his hand shot out and stilled her own, that knowing smile still present and eyes bright, studying her.

She opened her mouth, about to verbally ask..._Why?_

But he kept staring, as if...amazed. His eyes moved across her hair (tied in the predictable fashion), to her parted lips (the question waiting to leap out into the air), and then to her eyes where they stayed (forcing her to stare back, if not just as intensely then at least with some apprehension).

_Just appreciating the view, _he beamed, his own lips parting a bit with an almost bashful expression.

And then he glanced down at the table for a second before biting his lower lip and slowly (mischievously) lifting his eyes back to her own.

Her eyes widened a moment and she was pushed back in her surprise by an unknown force, her smile coming back and mouth open – like she wanted to say something.

He didn't even need to say it.

_But I'm sure I could show you._

The hand that held her wrist (still) pulled her back toward the table (and him).

_Same place?_ his eyes bored into hers, his grip just a little bit tighter. She could practically hear his voice; low, with his mouth just an inch from her ear like so many times before.

She glanced around for a moment, biting her lip and ruining the almost smile, before looking back at him.

_Same time_, she answered, grin widening and no longer caught between teeth.

There was a pause as he let go of her wrist and they both casually went back to what they had been doing.

Less than five minutes later she excused herself with something about her locker and gathered her books.

A minute after he said something about getting a drink from the vending machine and left as well.

The remaining four looked at each other.

"What just happened?" one of the girls asked.

Her boyfriend answered with, "I'm pretty sure you know." And he lifted his brows suggestively.

**xoxo**

**10:56pm**

I have to tell you all that I am so sorry. I noticed something when I reread the last chapter just before writing this one. I cursed in chapter 7! Yes, I used the word _ass_! And it was in italics! I'm kind of disappointed in myself because the rating for this story is K+ and I was really hoping to keep it that way...

Okay, well I didn't say exactly who this chapter was about which means you can infer whatever you'd like, I think. Have fun, tell me what you think and hopefully the next chapter will be better because I feel like this wasn't good enough. (I have weird standards for myself.)

Uh, this chapter was kind of difficult for me because it was hard to just write about looks being exchanged and ohmygod do you know many times the word 'smile' was in there before I reread and edited?

Anyway, for some damn intense flirtation without words (which was my inspiration) look at this video **youtube**(**.**)**com/watch?v=vjilPjya_gw** and go to 45 seconds. I stopped watching this show ages ago so I didn't know who the guy was at first but wow was that scene amazing. (Kevin McKidd is hot. XD)

Ah...thanks reviewers! You know who you are! Bye!

12-1-10

1:20am

Okay, I edited a bit more and I think I like it better. Still not my best but it's good. Good enough to let go of the anxiety and just post it. Thanks for reading the long End Note, if you did.

12:14pm


	9. Givin' Me Lip

12-2-10

10:58am

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 9–Givin' Me Lip**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

It was just another one of those days. Sitting in your boyfriend's room, making out like there's no tomorrow and hoping his brothers don't come home early (though they probably would just to ruin the alone time the two had).

She sighed, arching back just a little further as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

If anyone ever saw her in this position (in his lap as he sat on the floor) they would have an aneurysm trying to process the event. Heck, if she had seen this scene in a crystal ball just a few months ago she'd have lost her sight. And possibly do everything in her power to prevent it.

He pulled back and watched her with a smirk. Watched as she still had her head tilted back, chest rising and falling rapidly with eyes closed. The fact that her hair was in such disarray made it all the more better. She could always open her eyes, control her breathing and fix her posture within seconds.

Her hair however, took time. He only knew because he'd messed it up a good many times before, and then watched in fascination as she redid the simple looking ponytail with such care and precision...it made him wonder what other things her deft hands were capable of.

She was breathing slower and lazily tilted her head back down before opening her eyes.

His own eyes widened. How in the world did she make such an innocent action look...so..._hot?_

He felt his blood pump faster through his veins as she simply _smiled_ at him. Aw god, was he _blushing?_

Apparently he was. He knew so because she kind of laughed at him, attempting to suppress a smile. It only made her face twist up in some weird way that he found adorable.

And so he forgot about thinking and being embarrassed for a second as he leaned forward again to kiss her lips (getting rid of any impish grins).

When they pulled apart she had an eyebrow raised. Then she glanced to the side where their textbooks lay scattered.

Oh right, so there had been a reason for her visit.

He sighed and blew at his bangs.

She carefully climbed out of his lap (maybe to try and avoid any arousing movement) and reached over to grab two books, one of which she handed to him.

There was a quiet moment as she easily settled into studying, and he settled for studying _her_.

And, well, she was pretty sharp so she could feel his gaze. It was why a smile crept up on her face even though she refused to look up at him.

From her bright hair (the same color as his) right down to her ignoring him in favor of a book... Brick shook his head at himself, almost laughing out loud.

What were the odds of him and Blossom ever dating? It really was something unexpected but... But now that they were, and they got to know each other more and more...it just didn't seem possible that he could ever be with someone else. So much for playing the field throughout high school (and probably college).

Not that he cared about any of that anymore.

Yeah, he was more than satisfied with just her. And hopefully she felt the same.

...

His eyes went wide as the realization hit him, shock taking over his features in the obvious pattern; mouth agape and bated breath.

Blossom looked up as she heard the slow intake of air.

And so she saw it written all over his face as they stared each other down.

Brick was suddenly in front of her, the three feet of space between them gone. He grasped her face with both hands and bent down to her equally surprised expression to press his lips on hers in an urgent, eager kiss.

He started smiling through it, and she followed suit.

_I'm in love with you._

And he made sure to tell her with his lips...just not in the conventional way.

**xoxo**

**Guys,** I have not been sleeping well and things got really messed up the past week. This is why I wrote such a crap chapter last time and why I can't seem to get that one-shot I tried to work on to..._work_.

But today I got up early, stayed awake and I don't know, maybe I'll go to sleep at an appropriate time tonight. Anyway, I had a restful-ish day so that's why I suddenly jumped up and decided to write this chapter. And I think it came out pretty awesome. I'm lovin' it. XD

Ah, anyone wanna check out this other fic I wrote (it's 2/3 done, next chapter goes up tomorrow) for PPG? It's called "Knocked On My Ass".

Thanks for reading, reviewing and all that great stuff!

12-2-10

10:12pm


	10. Figures

12-4-10

12:11am

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 10–Figures**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

They weren't exactly easy to get along with. Hell, they barely got along with each other. They were rude and testy, impatient and mean. And they were usually looking for trouble.

But that was just when they were kids. Things had to get better, right? Well, better as in not being a pain in his a–

Mojo had hoped so.

He sighed and took a dainty sip of his coffee, enjoying the quiet morning as he sat on his living room couch.

It wasn't like he didn't want them around. I mean, he was a father to them.

...Figure. Father figure...ish.

Just then he heard the front door open and then slam shut. He closed his eyes and listened as the person stomped into the room, past him and headed to the kitchen. There were the sounds of something being shuffled or struggled or something.

And it was slowly driving him insane.

Mojo got up from the sofa, put his coffee cup on a coaster (he had just freaking cleaned the other day! Although why he bothered when he lived with three boys...).

He stepped through the doorway to find the dark-haired boy looking in drawer after drawer angrily. He was using one hand while holding the other palm up.

The monkey narrowed his eyes, still frowning.

The fourteen year old made some unintelligible sound ("Agh!") that clearly conveyed his ill feelings. Mojo rolled his eyes and left the room.

A moment later he walked back in, straight over to the counter where Butch was leaning back while staring at his upturned hand, and deposited the first aid kit.

Butch looked down at it, still seemingly pissed, but didn't say anything and turned around to open it.

Mojo spent the next few minutes watching Butch struggle to do something about his injuries. He just raised his brows and stared.

After another five minutes of Butch getting nowhere and becoming more frustrated, Mojo grabbed the wrist of the injured hand and lightly slammed it on the counter.

He looked on furtively while cleaning and bandaging up the damn thing already. Butch didn't fight it.

Even though he didn't want the help it was better than sloppy work and have it take longer to heal. And because he was accepting the help he knew he owed Mojo something.

So he answered the question Mojo might eventually ask.

"Skateboarding," he said in a huff.

Mojo didn't acknowledge the admission. He finished up his work, closed the first aid kit and let Butch leave.

Then he went back to the living room to finish his coffee.

You would think (or at least Mojo hoped) after that there wasn't much to taking care of the Rowdyruff Boys. They were practically grown-ups at this point.

But still...

Apparently it didn't matter how old they got. They always needed some kind of assistance. The kind they couldn't get from each other because they weren't all _that_ mature.

Seventeen years old, and yet he was sitting on the sofa, sulking.

Mojo stumbled out of bed at around midnight to get himself a glass of water.

He had successfully gone to the kitchen, poured himself the drink and was then walking back to his room when he spotted a figure on the couch with the television casting weird shadows in the otherwise dark room.

The monkey shrieked and dropped the cup. Luckily it was just plastic.

He stared with wide eyes while his heart calmed down. Then he stomped over to start cursing and yelling and saying Mojo Jojo-like things.

It wasn't until he saw Brick's face that he paused and instead raised a brow in question.

The redhead didn't glance up, arms still folded as he glared at the screen in front of him.

Mojo glanced at the nearby spill and decided it could wait a few minutes. He sat down on the sofa and snatched away the remote control – going from late night infomercials to late night sitcom re-runs.

Then he sighed in that way that asked why in the hell these kids still lived with him if all they did was go to school and not do evil things anymore.

Brick eyed the remote control, wanting to get it back. The last thing he wanted was to see people laughing or smiling or trying to _entertain_ him. He wanted to sit and sulk.

Well actually what he wanted was related to his bad mood.

The two watched the show in silence.

Finally Brick looked to Mojo with a confused expression. "Have you _ever_ dated?"

Mojo's eyes popped out of their sockets and he turned to the boy slowly. "...Whaaaaaaat?"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Nevermind." And he turned back to the TV, causing the monkey to do the same.

And that was that. After a few more minutes Mojo couldn't stand the spill any longer and jumped up to clean it and get himself another glass of water.

Yup. They may not have been blood related or...normal, but Mojo knew how to look out for them.

I mean, it was obvious with how he threw first aid kits in their face or couldn't give any advice at all when it came to romance. He was there for them. Kind of. Like a father...figure...ish.

And they were grateful...enough so that they didn't track mud into _every_ corner of the house or mess with Mojo's equipment when he wasn't looking.

**xoxo**

**12-4-10**

**7:37pm**

1. I would like to clarify in case any readers didn't understand this. So, **chapter 6** was a "Take Your Pick" chapter because I couldn't decide on which pairing to apply it too. I think (or I thought) it could be used for any of the three. **Chapter 7** was Green. Yup. **Chapter 8** was another let-you-decide chapter. I have my own thoughts on it. =] **Chapter 9** was actually Red. Their names are mentioned later on and there was a comment about hair color, I believe.

2. After someone mentioned it in a review for chapter 9 I remembered...like, oh yeah! I really _should_ change that rating now! XD I'm so silly. How could I not realize after writing such a...provocative chapter. **Rating will now be T.** Thanks **Bubblycutie** for the reminder.

3. And...I'm not quite liking how this chapter came out. I could've added more and not been as rushed. Ah well.

Ah, you know sometimes I really want to respond to reviews but I fight it. I get excited like, "Oh really? (suddenly bright-eyed) I didn't think about that!"

12-6-10

1:46am

Update time.

6:26am


	11. The F Word

12-8-10

1:22pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 11–The F Word**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He glanced away from the newspaper with a very suspicious expression, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed.

But it seemed they knew he'd noticed and had stopped whatever they were doing in the next room. So he went back to reading without a care.

The three tiptoed out of their shared room, somehow hoping to walk right out the front door with him sitting _right there_.

Mojo looked up from the paper again but this time just raised a brow and didn't say anything.

The seven year-olds stopped in their tracks and each presented some crappy nonchalant expression that couldn't fool a squirrel, much less Mojo Jojo.

Still, Mojo didn't say anything and went back to his paper.

The three audibly sighed in relief (which Mojo pointedly ignored) and then zipped right out of the "house".

They didn't bother speaking, heading in the same direction (and also a very unexpected destination, for them anyway); the shopping district.

Brick led them to land on a spot on the ground and then they proceeded to stare around their surroundings in awe and slight fear.

Butch suddenly pointed somewhere and the other two followed his gaze. And then they were in a store, looking around carefully.

A few customers and employees noticed the strange event but chose not to say anything (for fear they would get attacked).

Boomer picked up an object and held it out for his brothers to see.

Some people around looked as well, curious.

It was...a _tie_.

What?

Brick and Butch looked at each other, thinking it over. Then the dark-haired boy shrugged. Brick turned back to Boomer and shook his head.

_He never wore ties!_ Brick's expression said.

Boomer threw the object over his shoulder and folded his arms. _Then, what? Get him a new cape?_ he rolled his eyes.

Somehow his brothers picked up on this thought (or maybe it just occurred to them as well) and glanced around the area.

The blonde noticed their actions, as Brick grabbed some random articles of clothing and threw it around his shoulders, testing it out.

It forced Boomer to start laughing. Loudly. Leaning over and slapping his knee in amusement.

Butch looked up sharply and threw a shirt, hanger and all, at him – he was being counterproductive!

Knowing this would quickly escalate, Brick stepped in-between the two and shook his head before leading them out of the store.

No one around questioned the event, but watched in amazement as they left quietly.

They went through a sporting goods store, a gadget store, a book store, and a toy store (don't ask) – all with similar results.

And the day was nearing its end. At least the work day – the time when most establishments would close and then they'd be screwed, not to mention unprepared, for tomorrow.

The three sat on the curb as normal people walked right by, trying not to stare.

Boomer sighed, Brick 'hmph'ed and Butch looked up across the street. His eyes lit up and he nudged the other two before pointing.

They all looked at each other, considering this.

That was _then_. That was _years_ _ago_.

You would think things got easier. You would think they _learned_. But it was always the same struggle and usually the same result.

And this...was _now_.

"What're you getting the Professor?" Brick asked his girlfriend carelessly.

"Not sure yet," Blossom responded, tying her shoelace.

"Damnit."

And...

"What about you?" Butch questioned, staring at the board.

Buttercup looked at him in confusion. "What about what?"

"Tomorrow," he said with a shrug.

"Oh," she looked back. "The usual."

He gritted his teeth at the unhelpful response.

And...

"Bubbles, what did _you_–"

She smiled and cut him off. "I'm not telling you. It's a surprise!"

Boomer rolled his eyes and sighed.

Seriously. You would think after almost ten years they would know what to get Mojo for Father's Day.

But there wasn't any real difference between then and now.

Or so it seemed as Mojo woke up at the usual time, headed to the kitchen for his usual cup of coffee and picked up his paper from the usual spot outside the front door.

And he spotted the usual on the coffee table in the living room on this day.

He didn't frown. He didn't smile. In fact he always forgot about this day because he never thought it was that important.

Mojo set down his coffee and snatched up the envelope, pulled out the card and was surprised that the boys had deviated from their..._usual_.

Inside had the predictable remark, _Happy Father's Day!_ (They somehow always found the barest card possible.) But underneath they had gone a step further and actually _wrote a message_.

So, for once, Mojo smiled at this whole tradition and could practically hear Brick speaking out loud with Butch and Boomer flanking his sides and looking down, too embarrassed to say the words themselves (even at sixteen years old).

_"Um, thanks...you know, for...creatingusandstuff."_

Which was almost exactly how it was written.

Awkwardness and all.

**xoxo**

**12-8-10**

**3:08pm**

A few hours have passed, I was not very productive around the house and since I'm procrastinating I decided to finally come back, reread and then post.

I hope there was enough humor in there. XD These kids are pretty cute, huh?

I don't think there are any reviews I need to respond to... And well, if you guys ever want to see what I'm working on or when I might update another chapter you can just check my profile because I update it regularly these days.

Um...I know it's kinda weird to have two chaps in a row with vaguely the same concept/character relations. At least to me it is. But I had this idea and I found it funny and I just really wanted to write it.

Also, I wrote two random drabble-ish things the past few days for PPG (Blossom/Brick really) and they're just funny. XD

Thanks for reading, reviewing and everything else!

5:36pm

Right, also...I know some of you assume these chapters have to be connected, or in the same timeline/universe but that's not really true. I don't think any of them are follow-ups to previous chapters or they're in some order or anything. They can/probably each stand alone.

Just saying.

XD

12-9-10

11:56am


	12. Less Than Three

12-11-10

5:50pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 12–Less Than Three**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

**[EDIT: 12/14/10] I've only just realized that one of the main keystrokes used in this plotline aren't shown and there is no way to fix it. I'm pissed but you need to know that before each 3 there is a "less than symbol". If you don't know what that is then google it, please. I'm really sorry I didn't catch this sooner. I'm so pissed.]**

He mumbled to himself while walking quickly across school grounds, trying to make sure the formulas were in his head.

Why was he even hurrying? He would still be ten minutes early.

But Boomer had reason to worry; there was a test. A test in _physics_. How could something so relevant to his daily life be so difficult to understand and remember?

He stopped upon feeling the subtle vibration of his phone.

_You got this. 3_, was all she said.

Boomer smiled and slowly began walking again, his stress levels significantly lowered.

Not everyone knew this...but Bubbles was actually pretty shy when it came to her feelings. Sure, she was friendly and sociable – so people assumed she was a wear-your-heart-on-your-sleeve type of girl. But even "the L word" made her hyperventilate (as Boomer found out when he first told her after five months of dating). He found it cute, but she glared with a quirked eyebrow daring him to keep laughing.

So instead, she liked abusing the text message function on her cell phone. She could convey feelings quite easily.

I love you? 3. Miss you? 3. Good luck? 3. When I get a hold of you you're gonna regret saying/doing that? 3.

He sighed and sat down at an empty table, pulling off the stupid hat all employees were forced to wear.

He only had a five minute break every two hours. And after being on his feet the entire two hours, he was going to spend those few minutes in a chair. Hell, even the floor would be fine.

Boomer glared at the clock that said he still had another three hours before he could head home...and then get started on homework.

He groaned and leaned back into the chair, letting his head fall back and stared at the ceiling. His eyes closed and he felt himself relax, even in the awkward position.

Then he jumped out of his skin when he felt his phone vibrate.

As he checked it he noted he still had two whole freaking minutes left.

_Bet I can make it to your bed before you can. 3_

Boomer stared down at his phone blankly for a moment. Then a grin came across his face. Suddenly three hours weren't so bad.

As long as he had something to look forward to.

Not only did she enjoy sending him 3s all the time, but Boomer enjoyed receiving them. Bubbles wasn't as afraid of saying things aloud anymore, but she couldn't be with him at all times. She had realized long ago that Boomer liked receiving those seemingly plain messages.

They made his good days a little better and bad days a little less crappy.

He put his head in his hand and stared ahead at the wall.

Wasn't he lucky to have picked to worst day possible to see the guidance counselor about his college applications.

Boomer glanced futilely to his right – at all the other students waiting before him – and then to his left where the students after him sat. Sure, the floor wasn't the best place for sitting but this was taking forever.

A fifty says the kid currently in there was two days away from dropping out of high school anyway. So why the heck was he wasting everyone's time?

The blonde sighed and watched as one person left and another walked in before the door closed again.

Maybe his guidance counselor was one of those losers with no life and was asking inane personal questions, trying to live vicariously through his/her students.

Why, oh why hadn't he done this at the beginning of senior year like Blossom? Or a month ago, like Bubbles? Or made an appointment before deciding to just waltz over?

Just sitting there was making him nervous. He still wasn't sure what he was doing after graduation. And that was more than four months away.

Boomer looked up, startled, as his phone shook in his pocket. A few students around glanced over in mild interest as he pulled it out and flipped it open.

_Less than three. Less. Than. Three._

His brows slowly, but surely, came together. Because instead of understanding dawning on him, he just became more confused as the seconds passed. Even after rereading it again.

Boomer opened a blank message, ready to type, _Huh?_ and just leave it at that.

But before he pressed the first key, the realization came, leaving him with that enlightened expression of 'Ohhhh'.

Then he started chuckling to himself. It was quiet at first, and a little stifled. Then it grew louder as he thought it over again.

Students around him (also stressed over their futures) stared at him in surprise, suspicion and irritation.

Boomer kept laughing, shoving a hand into his bangs, until his face hurt from the smiling.

He looked back down at the phone and typed back.

_Less than three, babe. Less. Than. Three._

_I love you too,_ Boomer thought to himself, wondering if he should really wait for the twenty other people before him... Then again, Bubbles would still be there, no matter how long it took.

**xoxo**

**So,** is anyone confused? Was it cute? Cute enough? Not enough? I would've finished sooner but I was once again distracted.

I had this idea before the last two chapters but I really wanted to write those two so I did them first. I hope the chapter title wasn't too much of a giveaway. If not, then did you see it coming? Were you just as confused as Boomer?

I'm gonna go back and try to figure out where I went wrong with that Boomer/Bubbles one-shot I was trying to write in August. It was supposed to follow "Paying Attention" and "On Top" but got so messed up. I tried for two months, wrote like three versions and they all sucked and I was losing my streak and I gave up and left that for a while.

Curiously, what exactly do you readers think of me, if you happen to read the End Notes of this or any of my stories? How old do you think I am?

Ah, tell me what you think of the chapter!

12-12-10

12:34am

Update day! Yesssss!

You know, I'm usually eating when I'm checking my email or doing something and then I start choking or laughing at the reviews or responses to my stories. They make me smile, so I guess I'm doing a good job of making you guys smile.

Ah, I also edited the chap a bit. Really just added the last few lines and it looks pretty good to me. I think I'm gonna try out writing other relationship types in the next chapter(s). What ever happened to friends, huh?

12-12-10

3:32am


	13. Blue Me Away

12-12-10

7:22pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 13–Blue Me Away**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"So what are you getting Bubbles for her birthday?" he asked casually as his brother walked into the kitchen.

Butch glanced up blankly. "We're supposed to get her gifts?" he asked back.

Brick rolled his eyes. "She's your brother's girlfriend. Not to mention _your_ girlfriend's sister."

The dark-haired boy sighed.

It was well known that even though the girls were "born" on the same day, they wanted to retain some semblance of individuality. So they picked birthdays.

Not _picked_, technically. Because one never actually has a choice in the date they are born, or conceived for that matter.

They picked...out of a hat. The month and date.

Buttercup didn't really care. Blossom didn't mind. But Bubbles was overjoyed to have a date to call her own.

She usually tried to not make a big deal out of it – even a birthday card would make her happy. But her sisters, not to mention boyfriend, always tried to surprise her. Well technically she and Boomer had only been dating about a year...

But the point was that Brick was sure etiquette said him and Butch should get Bubbles something as well. I mean, he just went over the ways they were related to her. Not to mention they were both _friends_ with her as well. And then there was the birthday party they were invited to. How bad would it look, just showing up for cake and not even giving a gift?

Bubbles probably wouldn't even notice or think anything of it but Blossom, and maybe Buttercup, would have something to say. Or maybe they would just not give the two boys cake... The actual cake, no perverted implications intended.

How hard was it to just pick out something?

The two boys looked up at each other in that moment, realizing all the potential for disaster.

"Uh, wanna...go shopping tomorrow?" Brick asked awkwardly.

Butch cringed. "Yeah."

Two heads were better than one, right? Right?

"Why can't something girly like, I don't know, a Hello Kitty notebook be enough?" Butch questioned, hands stuffed in his hoodie's pockets as they walked through the shopping district – a place they weren't as familiar with.

Brick rolled his eyes. "What is the worse thing Buttercup's done to you since you started dating?"

Butch winced. "You mean what she _wouldn't_ do."

"Ah," Brick nodded. "See. Bubbles would be fine with anything, she's like that. But if your girlfriend and my girlfriend realize we put absolutely no thought into a gift, it'd be as bad as _not_ getting anything."

"Stuffed animal?"

"What is she, five?"

Butch was glancing at a lingerie store.

"Don't," the redhead warned.

"I was thinking about Buttercup," he snapped back.

"Like I said."

Butch sighed. "Why can't we just shove some money in a card?"

"Not enough effort," Brick said thoughtfully.

"Okay, then what do you suggest?"

"Flee the country?"

"Yeah, 'cause that's not obvious."

Brick glanced around instead of responding to that.

"Happy Birthday!" a chorus of voices shouted as Bubbles walked into the room.

It wasn't really a surprise party but apparently some people were a little enthusiastic about the event.

Bubbles was eighteen now.

And after the fabulous party with her friends, family and boyfriend; after the cake that had a sloppily drawn picture of her (courtesy of her sisters); and after everyone had gone home, she sat in her room with a pile of gifts.

Truthfully, it didn't matter what ridiculous (but obviously well-intentioned) gift the two Rowdyruff boys got her. Even though it did make her laugh and then smirk.

What really made her day weren't the smartass remarks in the card either.

It was probably just the way they signed it.

_With Love._

Still, she did a double take at the movie in her hands. Because they suggested she watch it with Boomer and surprise him.

Bubbles tapped it with a fingernail thoughtfully, thanking her boyfriend's brothers– her _friends_ for the adorable (see, embarrassing) footage of said boyfriend's childhood.

The two were actually good at this gift-giving thing (especially when there's less than a day left and the pressure's making them freak out).

**xoxo**

**That** took...forever. Twenty-four-ish hours and I was stuck because I had no idea what they'd get Bubbles and how it would turn out. But even though I didn't consciously know what my message would be, something good did happen.

To **ppgrulz123**, you were way off. ;-)

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think! But really, I should get to working on other things. I'm stuck in this cycle of Powerpuff Girls. Listening to songs throws ideas at me and I really want to write them. So I will.

12-13-10

8:44pm

Once again I am truly, deeply, so horribly _**sorry.**_ Not just at what happened with the last chapter, but the fact that I didn't catch it in time. I didn't check before posting. I don't know what I would have done if I had known.

Update day. I'll post in a few hours, right now it's way too early. I have next chapter's idea ready to be written. I'm stuck on a story for Melissa & Joey. I'm also being plagued by thoughts on more PPG stuff to write. Maybe another series like this but more adult.

12-15-10

12:42am


	14. Behind Your Back

12-22-10

12:49am

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 14–Behind Your Back**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

They snickered indiscreetly as he casually slunk down the hallway towards the only double doors it led to – the gym.

He walked right by the three guys, seeming to not hear as they made some crack at his shoes, which were well worn.

Buttercup happened to push through the doors before he could reach for the handle. They nodded to each other solemnly in greeting and he went in.

She noted as she continued down the hall, walking in the direction Boomer had come from, that the three guys said something about 'blonde' and 'freak'.

Whatever. Petty high school drama wasn't her sport.

The teacher was out and class was moved to the library because she had the only key to the room. (Yeah, 'cause locking computer labs and home economics' rooms really fostered trust between students and faculty...)

Buttercup walked in and spotted a blonde head down on the table, seemingly asleep. She grinned and walked over to take the seat across from him.

And then she dropped her books loudly on the table in front of him.

Boomer shot up at the sound of a simulated explosion.

"But I–" he said at a higher volume than normal.

A bunch of people shushed him, causing him and Buttercup to glance over. Truthfully only one of those people cared about the quiet that was supposed to be observed in a library. The other five were mocking the notion over-exaggeratedly.

"Study hall's treatin' you good, huh?" she asked as he rubbed his eyes and pulled off his headphones.

Boomer just shook his head at himself with a smile. "Yeah, unlike some people."

Coincidentally, Buttercup glanced around while pulling out a book she wanted to continue reading and saw a few guys at the tables near the windows.

They were the usual culprits – loud, obnoxious, and not giving a shit about the Rules of the Library. (Something akin to what the Rowdyruff Boys had been, except the powerful trio were more troublemakers than jerks.) They kept laughing at and making fun of one thing after another, even each other.

And she happened to see when one of them glanced over at Boomer and then nudged his closest friend before saying something.

There was a burst of laughter.

A pause followed as Buttercup's eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion, and they slowly moved over to her friend.

"They're talking about you," she stated. "Why?"

The blonde glanced up in surprise. "What?" He found the source. "Oh. Yeah, I guess." And he shrugged, looking down at his music player.

Buttercup stared at him hard. "Isn't it kind of annoying? Why do they talk about you?" she questioned, remembering an earlier scene.

"Who knows," he shrugged again, this time not even looking up.

"Assholes," she muttered, settling her bag on the table and grabbing her book.

He rolled his eyes. "So what? The only reason they do it is because they know I won't touch them. I don't have a knack for falling into trouble."

Like his brothers.

Buttercup raised her brows.

"I mean, I'm not a pacifist or anything," he continued. "It's just a waste of time."

"Not to mention you're kind of forbidden from beating the crap out of them," she said to herself, opening up her book and glancing at him.

Boomer just shrugged _again_ and moved to put his headphones back over his ears, but paused. "What are you thinking about?" he asked suspiciously after seeing the look on her face.

Buttercup just shook her head and started reading.

He may have been able to block out nonsense, but it didn't mean he couldn't pick up subtle changes in his environment.

Bubbles and Boomer walked out the school doors, his arm around her waist as he smiled at the ground.

He heard her telling him about the competitive fight between Blossom and Brick in class. He heard the sound of tires squealing with overeager-to-flee students. He heard a basketball being dribbled nearby.

It was what he didn't hear that made him pause for a second.

Still, it took Boomer two more days and a whole lot more silence before he realized something, just as Butch was trying to describe some amazing goal at his last game.

"Shit," he hissed under his breath, getting up from the table and grabbing his books.

"Hey, where are you goin'? I'm not done yet!" the dark-haired boy started to protest.

Boomer turned on him. "Where's your girlfriend?" he demanded.

Butch stared, an eyebrow rising. "Gym?" he guessed.

So he went and found her trying to show someone how to use a lacrosse stick (as a weapon?).

"Buttercup," he addressed, causing the two girls to look over their shoulders.

"Yeah, so how about you go practice that," she told her pupil, who then left to join the rest of the students (all still trying to get the hang of the sport). "Yeah?" Buttercup asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Daring him to bring it up.

Boomer opened his mouth, eyes narrowing indecisively.

She raised a brow right back with a challenging quirk of her lips.

His eyes scanned the ground for a minute.

Then he shook his head with a smile. "Butch is looking forward to seeing you in a swimsuit this weekend."

Her eyes widened a moment at the unexpected topic. She regained composure quickly and snorted. "Tell him drooling's not attractive. That it?" she responded coolly, waiting for more.

The blonde smirked. "Between you and me, I think his favorite color is actually black." He winked. "Just keep that in mind."

Buttercup stared a moment suspiciously before grinning back. "Right."

And then he turned and made his exit before the phys. ed. teacher could spot him.

Cuz that was as close to a begrudging 'thank you' as he was gonna give.

Seriously. It wasn't like he needed help. It wasn't like she needed more detention.

But, he thought while glancing up as he strolled down the hallway, it was nice to know there were people looking out for you.

Whether you wanted it or not.

**xoxo**

**Uh...**you tell me. What the hell was that?

1) I've been distracted since the last update to this story. Though I had a flood of ideas in the past week (all of which were noted, recorded, written down somewhere) I was too busy dealing with holiday things and a little obsessed with watching Grey's Anatomy to write anything.

2) My distracted, disoriented state is the only explanation I have for this chapter. I'm sorry about this.

3) Hopefully I can get back to writing after Dec 25. I have some random one-shot/drabble-ish ideas I would love to write and post for you guys, because most of them are for PPG. I really miss writing.

4) To **ppgrulz123** and **blazingeyes**: I actually had no idea what you guys were referring to at first. But then I realized; you must still be trying to guess my age. Well, sorry but that's not it. And I'm thinking I should just keep the mystery alive so I probably shouldn't have you guys trying to figure that one out. Don't worry. I'm nowhere near old enough to be your parents or something (if my assumption of your age range is accurate anyway). =]

12-24-10

1:05am

Well... I decided against posting it when I said I would because I just kept cringing. It's definitely not up to my standards and I think I'm boring you guys. I think I still have a few more ideas for this fic and then I'll end it.

What do you guys think? Can I pull off chapters of the same caliber as before? Should I even try? If I do keep going, well, this story never got in the way of other stories so that's not an issue.

12-30-10

2:23am


	15. Experimental

1-2-11

8:59pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 15–Experimental**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He glanced up as he headed out of his bedroom.

There wasn't anyone in sight; they were still asleep.

He quietly padded down the stairs and went to the kitchen. After putting on a pot of coffee to brew and two slices of bread in the toaster, he stepped out to grab the morning paper.

Breakfast was simple. The rest of the day would be difficult.

The Professor sighed as he tried to run a mental checklist on all the things he wanted to bring up at the convention he was attending.

It was the only reason he was awake at such an hour. It was also the reason he was eating breakfast instead of heading straight down to the lab to resume his research or an unfinished experiment.

His nerves were what made him spill coffee on the counter and forget to butter his toast (luckily he only gnawed off two bites before remembering).

Not to say he wasn't confident in his knowledge on the subjects (because that wouldn't happen unless he'd gotten amnesia from slipping in the morning's shower).

No, he was also a little nervous to be leaving the girls home alone for about five hours. Asking stupid questions like, how much trouble could they get into, would be asking for disaster.

But they were almost ten years old now. They were good kids. The curious nature had toned down a bit because they had acquired as much knowledge as they could about _everything_.

Professor, why is the symbol for silver "ag"? or Mayor, how can you tell when you're a bad dancer? or Ms. Bellum, how did you get your hair that color? (And after she attempted to explain genetics from her mother and father was met with the eye-popping, how did they give you genetics? They all sighed in relief when something distracted the girls from getting to the bottom of the whole baby-making process.)

Anyway, he hoped they would just spend the day playing around inside (which was what they agreed upon the night before, if they wanted to forgo a babysitter that is).

The Professor glanced at the clock and sighed.

Even though the girls knew he'd be gone before they woke up he still opted to write a note and leave it on the kitchen table (as well as writing emergency contact numbers, _again_).

He was just putting on his coat and hat when there was a shuffle behind him.

She smiled sheepishly when he caught sight of her.

The Professor just smiled back, about to ask, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

But she just floated over and helped fix his coat and adjust his hat.

"Alright," he said breathlessly, wondering if this was a good idea.

She landed on the floor, and now back at the normal height for a child her age, she grabbed the side of his coat and tugged slightly for his attention.

The Professor came out of his fog of worries to look down questioningly.

She beckoned him closer with her hand in the childish way kids do.

He went down on a knee, hoping that was close enough because he wasn't exactly getting younger here, and leaned his ear towards her to hear what she had to say.

She smiled that big, cheeky smile and instead of saying anything at all, she kissed his cheek lightly and he pulled back slowly with his brows coming together a moment.

Then, with her persistently cheerful smile at such an early hour, the Professor smiled back widely and tipped his hat politely, gratefully.

_Good luck, Professor!_ he imagined her saying happily.

The Professor turned around to close the door once outside, but paused with just a little bit of space left to watch her fly back up the stairs, probably back to bed altogether.

There was nothing to worry about. They were good girls.

**xoxo**

**1-3-11**

**1:13am**

1) I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this one. I do like the odd tone, but somehow it doesn't feel as good as it could be.

2) I'm still not sure what I'm doing for winter break. I have nothing planned. Will I be writing? Will I be reading? Find another TV show to catch up on? Movies? Or will I follow my brother's advice and find a video game to get addicted to? I still have things I want to write and in fact I have a story that should be posted soon, if I can figure out how to end it.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.

1-3-11

8:00pm


	16. Secret

1-4-11

11:00pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 16–Secret**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

It was one of those warm spring days that allowed the kids to go outside during recess, pushing through in a dense crowd of bodies that dispersed as soon as they reached the playground.

Buttercup had smiled and happily jogged her way to a group getting ready to play tag.

Bubbles had skipped cheerfully toward a few girls who were discussing their adventures with their stuffed animals (even though said stuffed animals weren't with them).

Blossom on the other hand giggled at the joke that was still stuck in her head.

She didn't really have any plans to hang out with her classmates during today's recess. She kind of just wanted to sit around, enjoy the day and watch everyone else do the same.

Brick was grinning as he was doing what little boys did – wrestling.

No matter that it was hot, they were outside on concrete and the teacher would surely punish them. The seven year olds just went on with their game, none wanting to admit defeat or shed a tear.

Blossom was walking by this debacle to a shady spot at the other end of the playground.

She paused in her steps and grinned widely.

"Hey Brick!" she called to him, causing the boys to all look up at her (with one in a headlock and another sitting on someone's back). "I have something to tell you," Blossom whispered loudly.

And then she beckoned him closer with her hand (swinging hazardously in the air).

Brick raised a skeptical brow at his classmate. "Why can't you just tell me here?"

"I have a secret to tell you!" she whispered, lower this time.

He glanced around at the other boys who all shrugged, but still curious about her secret all the same.

A few more moments of furrowed brows passed before Brick let go of the kid he was wrestling with and walked closer, the boys still watching.

She looked at him earnestly, no smile this time, and motioned closer.

Brick rolled his eyes and hoped this secret was something he could use against her. Or at least be something funny to laugh at (whether or not she wanted him to laugh that is).

So he leaned over, ear in place for her to speak without being overheard.

And then, she kissed his cheek quickly and pulled back to exclaim, "Ha-ha!" with a childish giggle and grin.

Brick's eyes and mouth were opened wide, as well as the boys behind him, while Blossom continued her walk to the shady spot without a glance back.

She seemed to just let the moment go as she left them, not caring about the kiss or the reactions she provoked. It was completely uncharacteristic of her – the entire situation that is.

Yeah, well if he was smart he would know what the secret was by now.

Maybe he did...but he just didn't want to (he was a seven year old boy, after all).

**xoxo**

**This **is brought to you by something that happened with my cousin (well, they're both my cousins).

**J **(who is a 3/4ish year old boy) called **S **(13 year old girl) over and said he had a secret and then when she leaned in to listen, he kissed her cheek and laughed at her. That's cute, huh? And I didn't even make it up. It actually happened! Kids say/do the darndest things, right?

XD

I like this chapter because Blossom decided to be random and confused the heck outta Brick and those other boys. I know it seems more like something Bubbles might do but I thought Blossom needed to do something random and funny and cute.

I think (am hoping) this makes up for the not so great chapters I've written recently. This is also why I'm posting it now instead of waiting for three days since the last chapter.

1-5-11

2:15am


	17. Dance it out

1-11-11

10:50pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 17–Dance it out**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

**[Note before reading: I suggest you put on a good dance song. I have a list if you need suggestions. =]**

She walked into the room with her usual bouncy footsteps but immediately slowed to a more subdued pace.

Bubbles looked around carefully at her sisters (both sitting at opposite ends of the large sofa) to the TV (displaying a program about zebras and their unlucky coloring).

Then she stopped walking and stood just a few feet away from the couch, thinking about her next move.

What were they so upset about anyway?

_Hm..._Bubbles wondered, delving into her thoughts momentarily.

Well there was that prank where Buttercup _accidentally_ spilled a beaker of water on Blossom during Chem lab and claimed it was one of the more dangerous liquids.

But there was also later when Blossom somehow set the soccer field ablaze, burning off all the grass and canceling practice for Buttercup and the teams for the next week.

The blonde lifted her eyes to the two.

But that was just small stuff. Happened all the time...well, every once in a while at least.

Blossom was glaring at the screen with her arms folded and Buttercup had one leg crossed over the other, bouncing it up and down spastically.

She opened her mouth, about to ask what was going on.

But then a commercial came on with a pretty damn catchy tune and Bubbles found herself smiling and getting into the song, even though it lasted thirty seconds.

After quickly glancing at the two sulking teenagers, she walked towards the TV and turned it off.

There was no reaction from her siblings, still staring blankly ahead. Waiting.

Then there was the gradual increase in volume of the stereo system with an upbeat, mindless dance song.

Bubbles started shaking her hips and moving her body in accordance to the beats before she even turned around to confront the situation.

She was grinning as she shimmied her way over and grabbed at Blossom's folded arms, dragging her to stand up. Bubbles let go as her sister stood, and then she did a full 360, still moving her entire body to the music.

Blossom had progressed to a flat look.

Not discouraged at all, Bubbles danced over to Buttercup and pulled her up as well.

She was smiling and enjoying herself, just as her sisters were labeling her as crazy and about to leave.

"Dance it out," Bubbles commanded over the loud music when they started to turn away.

The two paused, the words being processed in disbelief.

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other a moment. And then in disbelieving agreement they hesitantly smiled, shook their heads at themselves and started moving to the next song that came on.

By then Bubbles had gotten herself so hyped up she moved on to jumping up and down and throwing her head around excitedly, arms stretched out and swinging in time with the song.

Buttercup stuck to more controlled movements, closing her eyes and keeping her shoulders and hips in time with the beats. A slow smile crept across her lips as the music got louder (thanks to one of her sisters), blocking out any other interaction.

Blossom was grinning and still shaking her head like this was crazy while going along with it. She had her arms above her head, hips shimmying like an expert and clapping every once in a while as she got into it.

It was then, as the music blasted through the speakers from their entertainment system with all three girls ignoring the world and their problems, that the Professor opened the front door and took a step inside before stopping with groceries in his arm.

Did he pause because he had now found the source of all that, ahem, noise? Did he pause because he was witnessing his daughters having some kind of fit in the middle of a Thursday afternoon? Or did he pause because he realized he had forgotten to pick up milk while he was out and the realization just came to him at that particular moment?

Either way, he closed the door and quietly made his way to the kitchen without disturbing them.

Bubbles opened her eyes to look around and see her sisters, while not quite admitting their difficulties, were having a good time.

See. There was nothing so terrible happening with any of them that they couldn't just enjoy the moment.

She nodded to herself in satisfaction as the song (the fifth one now) was winding down and reached over to turn off the stereo.

A hand stopped her.

"Not yet," Blossom said with a wry smile.

Bubbles glanced over her shoulder at Buttercup who shrugged, trying to suppress the grin.

A button was clicked and then the dial turned up again.

And the girls resumed their head swinging, hip shimmying, shoulder shaking motions.

**xoxo**

**This **is brought to you by the need to dance I get after watching these clips from "Grey's Anatomy" and the songs that accompany some fanmade vids. XD

Meredith: Come on, Izzie. Dance party.

or

Cristina: Dance it out!

I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think.

1-12-10

1:44am


	18. Look Forward To It

1-12-11

5:17pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 18–Look Forward To It**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

He stared down at his hands on the table, brows furrowed and expression grave.

She watched him carefully with eyebrows slightly lifted, waiting for him to start ranting or throw a fit or something.

The two sat silently – one thinking hard and the other observing – at a random table at the diner that usually served as their "spot" – countless dates or just regular outings with their siblings, good french fries and really good hot chocolate.

At the moment it was late at night – the time they usually came around – with a few people in other booths around the establishment.

Her last words were still ringing in his head, as it would probably have been his initial argument.

_"I'm not doing this because high school is over."_

But that's what everyone would think when they started their last week – tomorrow.

Rumors would spread that Butch and Buttercup had broken up. Guys would be slapping his back, impressed, at having dated her for almost two years (an impossible record) while girls would cry out over the loss of such a great (seriously perfect) couple.

Was it because they were attending different universities in completely different towns? Maybe people would suggest Butch was done with the high school sweetheart thing and wanted to play the field. Or others would wonder if Buttercup was too focused on her already decided major to deal with a relationship.

But it wasn't that simple.

In fact, they were both being surprisingly mature about this entire thing. From her reasoning, right down to his reaction.

Because obviously Buttercup suggested this break-up, seeing as Butch was kind of...smitten (even after almost two years).

He looked up slowly, meeting her gaze.

"I know we're _made for each other_, but we're not _ready_ for each other," he repeated.

Buttercup nodded cautiously, not flinching at all, at her own words.

Butch stared her down, studying her expression and maybe trying to find some doubt in her features to fight this.

Then he sighed, feeling the weight of inevitability.

"You're serious," he stated.

"Of course," she replied, fighting the defensive tone of voice.

"We're...breaking up," Butch said again.

She resisted rolling her eyes or sighing in exasperation. "Yes. For now."

"You're in love with me," he shot out in disbelief. "And yet we're breaking up."

"Love does not actually help you in life," Buttercup raised a brow.

Well yeah, he knew that. But he also knew the future could be so unpredictable that...that maybe they might _not_ get back together.

It was as they walked to their respective vehicles in the parking lot that their arrangement, or whatever it was, was finalized.

She stopped at his car with him and smiled a heart-breaker smile, slow and knowing. Then she put her hand on the side of his face and reached up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Butch felt her pull back before his brain ceased functioning (which was the normal reaction) and kept his eyes closed as he leaned into her hand. But then she was pulling that away too.

"I'll see you around," Buttercup mumbled with her smile.

Yeah right. Like he was letting her get away with that.

Instead of leaving it as some sweet, sad 'goodbye', Butch did what he did best: something impulsive and intense.

Buttercup didn't really get a chance to turn away because her now ex-boyfriend grabbed both sides of her face before descending in an actual kiss.

The kind that she would instantly give in to. The kind where they couldn't get enough of each other. The kind that somehow had her back meeting the side of his car and her fingers in his hair with his hands pulling her hips against his.

She was breathing heavily with half-lidded eyes when they pulled apart.

"Ass," she muttered while staring at his shirt.

Butch just grinned with a kind of hopeless expression.

Buttercup grumbled to herself as she wiped around her mouth and he stepped back. She didn't say anything else as she walked towards her car with a sigh that she didn't let him see or hear.

It wasn't him trying to get her to change her mind (because he knew her reasoning was right, they both kinda needed to grow up). It wasn't even a goodbye.

It was just...making sure. Making sure she knew what she'd be missing, what she'd given up (even if for a short while).

It was also a reminder of what she would have waiting for her. Yes, Butch would be waiting. (He was in love with her too, don'tcha know.)

And if he needed to grow up a bit just so they'd fit together perfectly in the future then...well, it was already happening.

Butch stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans and watched as Buttercup got into her car. The wind struck him, trying to dismantle the spikes in his hair and forced him to lift his shoulders up in an effort to prevent the chill from creeping in. After watching her drive off he turned to get in his car.

Damn.

He was already a lonely bastard.

Then he paused before shifting gears.

Wait. Why didn't they have break-up sex?

His eyes widened at the thought.

Shit, that totally would have changed her mind!

**xoxo**

**Um, sorry.**

It's not supposed to be sad or depressing, just realistic.

I think these last few chapters have deviated from the original idea that started this series of drabbles. Hm...

To **Bubblycutie**: You changed your pen name! I was all shocked! Like, =0... What's the story there? Just wondering... =]

1-13-11

1:04am

Right, well I'm posting this now and hopefully I'll have something ready for three days from now. Seriously, even after rereading I don't think it's a sad chapter at all. It's kind of hopeful to me…

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

1-15-11

1:16am


	19. Into the Den

1-19-11

2:29pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 19–Into the Den**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

They hadn't thought anything when the girls said to just drop by and then they'd all hang out. It was a simple, careless request that didn't have any hidden meanings (at least not to the six teenagers involved).

They showed up at the house, on this perfectly acceptable Saturday evening, at around seven o'clock. First they would all just head out to eat at the diner and then maybe a movie and by then the three couples would probably split up to do their own thing (while trying not to get charged with public indecency...again).

But when the front door opened to reveal a little road bump in their evening, the boy's happy chatter ceased and they looked on in surprise.

"Why hello, boys. Come in," the Professor said with such an eager smile...that it creeped them out a bit.

They lightly treaded into the house and the door was closed with, not a bang, but a soft click.

"Have a seat," the Professor said cheerfully and spread an arm toward the large couch.

The three sat down on it and waited.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said, leaving the boys to their thoughts.

Boomer, sitting on the left, looked to his brothers with a 'what the hell?' expression.

Butch shrugged and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the quick shake of the head Brick gave them both, because the Professor was just on his way back to the sofas. They exchanged one last look, all three wondering how he had been so stealthily quiet.

The Professor took a seat on the armchair nearby and sat back with an amiable smile. "So," he said.

And that was it.

That was all he said.

The four sat in perfect silence – the boys waiting for the Professor to continue while the Professor just sat there with a wide, unassuming smile and watched them.

After a minute where nothing was said, the boys started to get suspicious (and, if truth was told, a little apprehensive).

He wasn't a particularly intimidating person. His eyes didn't shine with hatred or malice or corruption. But the way in which he simply sat with the three of them in the quaint, nicely furnished living room and just stared at them with one, and then both, eyebrows lifted had the trio _freaking out_.

Should they start talking about sports? Ask the Professor how his experiments were coming along? Or was it time for the boys to start promising that they wouldn't hurt the girls in any way on purpose so he would stop with the carefully veiled glare?

It was hard to decide what the _right move_ was in this situation...because they were teenage boys and hadn't ever _been_ in this situation before!

But then he did the most devious thing of all. He smiled cheerfully again (less calculating than a second ago), stood up and said..."Well, I guess I should tell the girls you've arrived."

So he turned and left to walk toward the stairs where he proceeded to call out to them.

Meanwhile the three boys sat with their eyes wide and mouths agape as they realized the Professor had waited _five_ frightening minutes (wait, only five?) in which the boys had held their breaths, sat up straight and smiled politely (if a little stiffly) before telling his girls that their dates (not quite boyfriends) had arrived.

...five minutes!

They gulped and looked at each other while realizing this was just a warning, the conditions of which they already understood, but the consequences...they hoped to never find out.

**xoxo**

**=O**

Oh Professor. You can be so devious and threatening, can't you? I know you can.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. This idea actually just came to me last night, or well, the early hours of today. I still gotta work on Subtle! Ahh, videogames...so distracting.

To **1000GreenSun**: I actually found your review to be kind of funny. You said "I eagerly await the next one" and the chapter you reviewed was titled "Look Forward To It" so I dunno, I laughed. Cuz I'm crazy. XD

Anyway, thank you for the reviews and support! I don't say it enough. It's nice to hear from you guys, to hear what you liked or didn't like and what you thought.

Do you like the chapter title? =D

3:38pm


	20. Coned

1-25-11

11:20pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 20–Coned**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"I hate life," she said huffily while taking a seat next to her sister on the front steps of their school.

Said sister just glanced over innocently, taking another lick of her ice cream cone, this time slower as she processed the situation.

"Did you apply to colleges already?" the dark-haired girl asked, quickly turning to the blonde.

Bubbles just blinked a few times, and then wasn't given the time to respond as Buttercup started another rant while seemingly pulling out her own hair.

"I can't believe high school is gonna be over soon. I have no idea what I'm gonna do with the rest of my life. I don't even know if I want to go to college!" she said, sounding almost panicked.

The blonde opened her mouth, about to start with some soothing words (or maybe just answer the question she had been asked).

"And Blossom's like...done! She's just waiting for the next part of her life to start." Buttercup frowned, deciding not to mention that the red-head would be moving a few hours away for school, if she got in to her first choice (which was very likely).

There was a pause as Buttercup was still frowning down at the ground and Bubbles glanced at the cone in her hand.

"Um..." she finally got a word in.

Either way Buttercup was brooding and unable to pay attention to anything but her thoughts. So yeah, she was surprised when the cone was thrust in her line of vision, just a few inches from her face.

Buttercup raised a brow and looked to her right where her sister sat, smiling encouragingly. And instead of a thankful response, Bubbles received the words, "I don't even like that flavor."

There was another pause as Bubbles blinked and her mouth opened, astounded.

A beat passed. Buttercup's brow remained arched and Bubbles still stared, almost shaking her head.

And then...

"Fine!" And Bubbles moved the ice cream the few inches needed so it smashed into Buttercup's face.

Immediately she dropped the cone, jumped up and started laughing as she ran away from the scene.

"H-hey!" a shocked voice was calling after her, trying to catch up. "That was not cool!"

"So what?" Bubbles called back. "Deal with it!" she laughed out loud.

Well...she was right. That's the only way to do things.

_Deal with it._

**xoxo**

**Hm...**I'm not sure what that was exactly. It was kind of randomly written. Funnily enough, it feels like there's some actual message in the end there. I didn't mean for it though.

Truthfully I was planning on writing something for Blossom and Brick but I did a tally last night on all the PPG, couple specific fics I've done and apparently I like to read and write the red couple more than the other two.

Besides needing to reread, correct and edit Part 4 for "Subtle", I'm trying to write some more random one-shots or drabbles for PPG. Though I do need to write the next chapter for "Are you stalking me?!" soon...

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think.

11:50pm


	21. Bedfellows

2-5-11

2:49pm

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 21–Bedfellows**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

A sharp intake of breath was all the response he needed.

Instead of trying to calm her down, reply with some soothing words...he just grinned at her flushed face, as she was too busy trying to breathe to wipe off his smug expression.

"Having fun, babe?" Butch asked from where he loomed over her on his bed.

Buttercup was panting with her mouth open, but still managed a glare.

...Until he resumed his actions and she let out a sharp cry of surprise with wide eyes. In fact, they practically rolled back into her head for a second.

"We aren't even undressed yet," he commented with a shrug and pulled away to sit up on his knees before proceeding to tug off his shirt in such a plain way...that it turned her on even more.

"Oh, and I suppose," she said between breaths, "You don't mind if I just lay here and watch." And then she rolled her eyes.

Butch grinned as he leaned back to meet her lips with his own.

What he didn't expect, however, was when she hooked a leg around his to use as momentum and spin the situation.

And just like that, she was on top.

He stared up, blown away for a second and also impressed.

Buttercup licked her lips while staring down at him.

Butch raised a brow, waiting.

"Are you gonna lose the shirt or what?" he questioned.

"Nope," she said cheekily, straddling him quite snuggly.

"Bitch," he muttered.

But she knew he didn't mean it. In fact she was proud to have foiled his expectations. Well, for the moment anyway.

After that there wasn't much said. I mean, who needed words when Butch knew what each sound she made meant?

The distinct difference between a moan of pleasure (as in such a position) and a moan of exasperation (usually when he suggested these events, even though she knew she wanted it).

Or the gasp of surprise (when he touched anywhere that became sensitive as she was this worked up) and the gasp of indignation (when he tried to recount their dirty deeds _outside _of the "bedroom").

Likewise, Buttercup seemed to be proficient in deciphering his normally unintelligible sounds.

As much of a badass as he liked to be when they were out and about, she knew he actually liked when she touched his face and hair from the sighs of contentment he emitted (though only when they were still in bed after the act).

But none of that compared to the moments when they laid side by side (a little worn out, but still conscious) and somehow turned to look at each other in the same moment. It was usually a blank stare shared. And then one or the other gave into the temptation to reach over, tangle their fingers in soft hair and smile helplessly.

It was a good thing they didn't need words to communicate during these times, because their brains usually turned to mush as soon as things got heated.

**xoxo**

**Hope** that was good enough. XD

The idea I wrote down the day before starting this chapter was, "Moans and gasps deserve some recognition too. Buttercup/Butch". I'm HI-larious, no? No? XD Whatevv.

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! And thank you for all the support and feedback!

2-5-11

11:10pm


	22. Heart Murmurs

6-9-12

12:43am

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 22–Heart Murmurs**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

The first time they looked at each other with distinctly hopeful eyes, he felt it.

When he leaned in too quickly for her to think, to take and give her first kiss, she felt it.

Every time they casually caught each other's hand, whether walking together or just standing around talking with friends or siblings, it came around.

It happened to her as his voice met her ears, faintly across a crowded classroom or plainly through a phone line.

Sometimes she said such unexpected things to him, and vice versa, that the feeling occurred without warning.

It was something to be savored, for that brief instant, and added to the growing collection. It was a feeling so specific and sharp that it could even be successfully (accidentally) conjured at the thought of each other.

But today was different...

"Where are you going?" he asked in surprised as she kept up a brisk pace after exiting the school. Of course, he tried to catch up after the momentary pause, having thought they'd stop and talk a bit before parting ways.

She glanced back over her shoulder without stopping. "I was gonna take someone else's shift at work so I could get home in time to make dinner."

"You're gonna make mac 'n cheese!" he accused, coming up beside her. "And no one cares if you're a few minutes late – you'd still be early compared to everyone else."

She only laughed at him, shaking her head and causing her hair to swing with it. But they never stopped moving.

Until he closed a hand around her arm and stilled, forcing her to do the same. They stood in the student parking lot as a myriad of other interactions happened around them.

"Can you blame me?" he said with a soft, bashful quirk of the lips. "We haven't had a moment alone all week!"

Her brows lifted, asking why she should care, even though she was struggling to suppress a smile as well.

His eyes, and even head, rolled upward dramatically at her supposed apathy. Then he looked back to her and asked, "Can I at least get a hug from my awesome girlfriend before she abandons me yet again?"

She looked taken-aback at the simple request. A hug? Not a kiss or promise to make it up on the weekend or some (jokingly) perverse IOU card?

"Yes. A hug," he responded to her look.

"Sure. Why not?" she shrugged.

And somehow they both moved simultaneously, limbs wrapping around each other in familiar and comfortable ways. Her arms snaked under his and hooked behind his back, pulling her close so she had to rest her head against his shoulder. His arms circled around her head and clasped behind it, resting lightly on her shoulders, keeping her there.

There was a moment after where nothing happened. People kept up their chatter and actions. Cars awoke and crept out of the lot. No one noticed the couple at all.

And then, in tandem, the two took a deep breath. First him, and then her.

Something about the moment struck and he felt it again, followed by something else. It happened at almost the same moment, and he would've missed it but...

He glanced down in confusion just as she pulled back to make eye contact, though hers reflected some realization and understanding.

She looked up and smiled with a slightly embarrassed look. One of her hands moved to rest at a certain spot on his chest. "Your heart..." she started, with what looked like that same, first, distinctly hopeful look, "It felt like it just skipped a beat or something."

His face took on a color all on its own. He had no response.

She had felt that?

One side of her mouth lifted further, and she used her other hand to grab one of his and place it on her own chest. "Just like mine did."

And, as they stared at each other like that, it happened again. To both of them. Made them start a little at the unexpectedness.

His face suddenly took on the same enlightened look.

"I see," he murmured as his lips stretched back.

**xoxo**

**5:02am**

Is this my comeback? Will I be writing a lot more? More chapters for this story as well? Likely not. But we can hope and dream and I can try.

I thought you deserved something. I deserve it too, I guess. I thought I had more ideas for this drabble/one-shot series but my notes seemed lacking. This idea came to me randomly the other day and I wanted to write it. I'm not sure it met my expectations.

I don't know much or anything when it comes to the medical field so I tried to do some research to see if the term "heart murmur" would be okay to use. Seems so. The two definitions that agreed with me were "an abnormal sound heard through a stethoscope over the region of the heart" and "A heart murmur is an extra or unusual sound heard during a heartbeat. Murmurs range from very faint to very loud."

I had a specific couple in mind, but then decided you should be able to choose whoever you'd like to fit this scenario.

Thanks for reading and supporting and tell me what you think!

6-10-12

12:53am


	23. Reunion

7-2-12

12:58am

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 23–Reunion**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

_I can't believe it's finally happening_, she thought while blindly running with limbs flailing tiredly in a way that would make her sister, the jogger, chastise her.

For once, she wasn't late.

In fact, this wasn't her fault at all. She had only heard through Brick's little slip-up and immediately launched herself out the door, not waiting around to hear anymore.

But, she guessed, since no one went after her it couldn't be a joke. It had to be...real.

Even in her head she faltered at the word.

_I can't believe I'm here,_ he thought while looking out the small window when they finally came to a stop.

He was pulled from the slightly disbelieving daze as everyone around him got up and tried to exit at once, haphazardly pulling down their bags, despite being told to be patient and to wait their turn.

And he waited in his seat, gone back to looking outside, until two thirds of the passengers had disappeared and a stewardess stopped by his aisle curiously to address him.

_I can't believe it took so long,_ she thought, looking up in the direction the man in front of her pointed as he gave her some directions.

She realized she must look like a mess. Her hair hadn't been washed in three days, tied at the base of her neck sloppily as she'd been cleaning the house before dashing off. This would also explain why she had on an old shirt with splotches from paint, coffee, bleach and whoknowswhatelse; and a pair of his mesh basketball shorts that she'd stolen ages ago.

When she took off again, avoiding people and their luggage, the car keys in her hand flew out of her grip and skidded some distance away.

She cursed loudly and never lost her pace, only changing direction for this brief detour.

And then she pretty much threw herself onto the ground to pick it up, causing people to stare more than they already were, before jumping back up on achy knees to continue her journey.

_I can't believe how hard it was,_ he recognized, as the conveyor belt before him laid out options.

He could barely focus and almost missed his giant suitcase altogether.

Maybe because when he saw the blue ribbon knotted tightly around a handle, he could only imagine it in her hair and so drifted off into daydreams and possible reunion scenarios.

But he couldn't hang out here, wondering about it.

There was nothing left to do but go home and see what would happen.

To see where they stood after all this time.

He made it away from the crowd of people all waiting and reaching for their own baggage before the sound of quick footsteps made him look up.

She spotted him at the same moment, a few meters away.

But her expression didn't turn happy and excited as her speed increased. It was more like desperate and wide-eyed, as if he'd be yanked away from reach before she made it to him.

Likewise, he also looked frantic and unsure. And he only just managed to drop his messenger bag and let go of his suitcase when she pounced on him, though he only swayed a bit before regaining balance.

This was actually quite a feat, considering she didn't just throw her arms around him in a tightly locked grip with body flush against his, no. She ran at that breakneck speed and jumped up into his arms, legs also closing around his waist and never said a word while trying to control her breathing from all that running around.

_I can't believe you're here,_ he said to himself, arms holding her to him and eyes darting around at the ground with brows together and mouth parted – giving off a strange expression for what everyone else saw to be a couple reuniting.

Maybe she was thinking the same thing, also disbelieving. His homecoming was so sudden, unplanned, something he didn't have a say in.

There was a pause, more than a few moments passed, and the crowd of spectators cooing over the scene between two adorable blondes finally lost interest – though it didn't seem that the pair would ever be letting go of each other, or even pulling back just to glance at each other's face.

Boomer waited.

But Bubbles didn't move at all, seemed like she had latched onto him and turned to stone without a sound. He couldn't even tell if her eyes were open or not, to see if she was still lost in the moment.

It wasn't that he was complaining. She wasn't heavy, he wasn't weak and oh god, they fit so perfectly he was wondering himself how he'd let go when the time came.

"Bubbles..." he started, though not sure what to say exactly.

He felt her grip tighten, muscles tense – maybe afraid he might just throw her off or something.

All that running, jumping on him, couldn't control herself, wouldn't-let-go-for-anything kind of hug...

His arms around her followed her example, and he finally closed his eyes to revel in the moment as well.

"I missed you too."

**xoxo**

4:49am

This was written because of an image I saw and the song "I Miss You" by blink-182. Replace the word "dot" in the line below with an actual period in your address bar to see it. There should be four.

**25dotmediadottumblrdotcom/tumblr_m5taf1x5881rz14dzo1_500dotpng**

Anyway, I'm not the really mushy sort and something like that would usually make me cringe, but...for some reason it was just inspiring this time. I remember those days, being younger and shy and scared, of not wanting to be the first to admit certain feelings. So instead we danced around each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. People still do that no matter what age, actually.

This is the scene that unraveled when I wrote. In my head it was more that Boomer was away for business or maybe even school, something indefinite where no one knew when he'd return. But then as I reread I guess it could also be applied to...war. What did you think? How'd it feel to you?

I only got one review for my last chapter and for a moment I thought, maybe it wasn't that good. But then I reread and loved it and I know it was damn well awesome and I get "heart murmurs" just thinking about it! =P

Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

7-3-12

1:22am


	24. Hand-ling it

7-25-12

1:52am

Summary–Sometimes you don't need to say the words out loud to let someone know how you feel. Drabbles/one-shots for romance, sibling bonds, friendship, family...

**Disclaimer–I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–For the Hearing Impaired**

**Chapter 24–Hand-ling it**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

"Hey," he greeted when she walked through the doorway, turning back to lock the door once more.

He watched from the couch, where he'd been wasting away his afternoon. She would have prevented his laziness if she didn't have work.

She put down her bag near an end table and collapsed into his side, to which he quickly nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Your doctor's office called. You were supposed to make an appointment for something? Blood tests and all that? You okay?" he questioned breezily.

But he felt her stiffen in surprise at his words.

"Yeah, I'm good," she mumbled, eyes still closed tiredly.

He waited a good minute. Even raised a brow skeptically at her, though she didn't see.

"Alright."

She'd tell him sooner or later.

Or he'd find out from her sister's accidental reveal in the midst of teasing.

She made the appointment, and the next time Blossom came by she asked if his girlfriend had plans that day. Buttercup mumbled something and the redhead let out a sharp laugh, followed by more tame giggles.

He didn't want to directly question her fear, bringing up the topic that had made her scowl at her sister and start denying it quite calmly. But he tried to make sure she was okay.

"Nah, I'll be fine," she said when he asked if she wanted his company during the appointment.

"Don't worry about it." She barely acknowledged his concern about her being too light-headed from blood loss to get home alone.

He made some passing comment about needles while some medical drama was on TV. But all she said was, "It's harmless."

Though he tried to keep his attempts subtle, casual and to a minimum she must have noticed his concern. She didn't say anything about it though, only assured him over and over again.

Still, he got his way by giving her a ride that morning. He even got out of the car with her after finding a decent parking spot. She shot him a questioning look when he did so, but kept quiet.

They walked to the front of the building and paused. She assumed they'd automatically part ways here.

But he waited a moment, watching her face as they stood side by side. She looked up at the building, expressionless.

She didn't tremble in fear or bite her lip in apprehension. She was fine, just like she said every time he tried to discern so.

He didn't want to interrupt her with his goodbye, instead choosing to kiss her temple, and began to turn away when he felt her hand scramble frantically before latching onto his own.

Her face hadn't changed. But he did notice the lump in her throat that she swallowed thickly. And he couldn't help a small smile at her façade, looking both brave and fearful.

So he turned back to stare up at the building with her, both waiting a few more moments before they would enter.

And he squeezed her hand reassuringly, not making eye contact, not exchanging one word.

Surprisingly, she tugged him along with her into the small examination room. She held his hand the entire time, even turning her face into his chest to avoid any small glance at the syringe, while his other hand played softly with her hair.

Later she told him, with a knowing grin, "It wasn't so bad."

Then Butch grabbed her hand and tugged her into bed.

**xoxo**

2:48am

I forget where inspiration for this came from. I was reading or watching something yesterday and it happened, so I wrote a few lines down. Wanted to write it out ASAP, because things are weird lately.

It just felt like a Buttercup thing, and a green chapter, though I'm not sure why. I actually have a really great idea for a green one-shot, but I'm tired all the time and could barely write this short drabble. I hope to get it out soon though, before the whip of inspiration leaves completely.

Thanks for reading, and tell me what you think.

3:07am


End file.
